She Would Die For Him
by Demi K. Smith
Summary: She killed for him. She bled for him. She fought for him. And now, she would die for him. ZukoxOC  My character, Rate and Review! Oneshot...maybe story....


_She had always done his bidding. She had always come when he called for her. She always did whatever he asked. She listened, even if it was obvious that she didn't agree with his choices. She never went against what he told her, whether that put her or him in danger, she would remain in the same spot till told otherwise._

_She killed for him. She bled for him. She fought for him._

_And now, she would _die_ for him._

"Arwen? Arwen? ARWEN!" He called franticly, trying to see through the smoke that he had helped create. "Arwen…?" He said one last time, weakly. Falling to his knees, he called once more in vain. The chain that normally connected them, from bracelet to necklace, had been broken. That normally didn't matter. No, it didn't matter at all. What mattered was that he no longer had his half of the connection.

For all he knew, the enemy could have his half. Some one he didn't trust; some one who wanted him dead.

It would be easy; too easy. All this person would need to do is clip the bracelet to their wrist, find his location, and send her to kill him. He had trained her well. She would obey every command, and see it through to the letter, regardless of the physical and mental consequences on her. Ruthless in her power; cold in her beauty; she was the perfect killer. With her ability to change form from human to tiger, she was by far the most effective assassin that the Fire Nation had. With his love for her, she was also the most effective assassin the Fire Nation needed to kill him.

He had already decided that he wouldn't raise a hand to attack or defend from her. And he knew that it was inevitable; she would come, whether Leashed, or Loose, she would come to kill him, she would be the one to give him death's kiss.

And he would have it no other way.

"Find him," Zhao growled to his newly captured _Damane_. "Faster!" She complied, whimpering softly when Zhao imagined whip lashes across her back; or worse: when she felt the ghostly caress of his hand across her back.

Following _his_ scent, her true master's scent, she went slowly, hoping to give him enough time to escape; to be far enough away so as not to hear her screams of pain when Zhao finally realized that she had been leading him in circles, slowly leading him away from his target.

Ahead, there was movement; she noticed at once, focusing her eyes on it. Immediately, she cursed, and looked away. If not for the slender bracelet around the bastard Zhao's hand, he wouldn't have noticed. He imagined her burning, and then set off in the direction her eyes had sought. Following behind him, slowly, wishing to be any where else, she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

He sat there, peacefully, and his face lit up with a small smile when he saw her.

"Arwen." His voice was a soft caress, and from the way he murmured her name, she knew he was ready to die.

She gathered her self, and lunged. Mid-way through her leap, she shifted. Her golden hair, long and matted with blood, was swept into her neck; the joints in her knees and elbows cracked, and shifted positions. Fur rippled across her body, black stripes on golden fur. The pupils of her eyes turned to slits, and shifted yellow-blue-grey-green. From her fingers, claws sharper then daggers shot out from her paws. Her beautiful face was contorted with a snarl, sharp teeth bared.

Landing gracefully, she used her tail to balance herself before leaping again, this time landing on Zhao. Snarling, biting, and tearing his skin, she was soon covered in his blood. _He_ watched in shock: for every time that she injured the man who wore her bracelet, she felt the pain tenfold. Still, she fought to kill him, as Zhao burned her with his fire. Still, he sat there, shocked by her loyalty to him; yet also knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her, or hinder Zhao.

He watched solemnly as Zhao sent her flying through the air, and as she hit the ground with a thump, transformed back to her human form, burned, bleeding, and crying.

Zhao was almost finished, he knew. He killed him, strangling him with a strand of fire. Stumbling towards where she lay, he fell to his knees at her side. She whimpered; her pain unimaginable to him: for now. He rose, and removed the bracelet from Zhao's charred wrist, and placed it on his own. Almost blacking out from the sudden wave of pain, he crawled back to her side.

"Please," She murmured. "Forgive me…"

He felt her leave; her death. She had spared him from his death for now, letting her life be taken instead of his. "Arwen," He said quietly, sadly. "Why, it was my time to go, not yours."

Taking her now cold hand in his, he raised it to his lips, watching, wondering, as a small crystalline tear fell on her hand, and froze.

Still holding her hand, he gently removed the silver collar from her neck, and its twin from his wrist. He called fire to his hand, and let it heat up till it turned her still body to ashes. As the wind swirled, carrying the remnants of her body to the open sea, where she belonged, he could have sworn he heard her voice, one last time.

"_Zuko…"_


End file.
